Plastic
by CaptainCryptic
Summary: Elsa has come home from the battle front. She undergoes some tough challenges and with the help of her friends and a special girl she finds her life is changing. Not sure if it will be Elsanna or Elsida or whatever if anyone would like to help me decide that would be fantastic Some other characters will be in this including Rapunzel, Eugene, Merida, Jack Frost and maybe others?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a story based of a tumblr prompt. I will be needing help on who to pair Elsa with though**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

"You must be Elsa?"

"Uhm yeah… that's me"

"Fantastic, are you ready for your fitting?"

"Yeah I'm I'm as ready as I'll ever be"

The woman smiled at me and said something about how it's a big day for me. She turned around and from some cabinet she pulled out a box with my name on it.

"Here you are dear, it should fit you well, considering all the appointments and mold making and computer detailing."

She rolled up my jeans and slipped a rubbery sleeve over my knee and up most of my thigh, she said that when I started doing this for myself that I had to make sure there were no air bubbles or it wouldn't work. Next she took a screw looking thing and screwed it into its designated spot in the sleeve. After getting me all set up she slipped my leg into the plastic mold and explained that the screw would fit into a hole if done properly. She turned a small knob on the side that tightened and kept the screw into place.

"Now I'll be right back I have to go and grab your arm okay?"

I nodded and she briskly walked out of the small room. I sat there for maybe a few minutes, but it felt like forever, my mind raced faster and faster. I still couldn't comprehend I was missing my right arm and part of my left leg all because of bad timing. The entire situation was bizarre. It was Jacks voice that finally broke the hurricane of thoughts in my head

"Damn Elsa your new leg looks pretty good, I can't wait to see what your arm will look like," he smirked at me "Come on sis this is good, you'll be able to walk and do things again. Oh and we're going to dinner tonight with Kristoff, Anna, Repunzel, Tooth and one of their friends."

Before I had time to object Gerda walked into the room.

"Alright here we go, your new arm is ready to go, just hold still and you'll be ready to go in no time."

Repeating the prep process Gerda put a rubber sleeve on my bicep and screwed in another screw. She then put my arm in to my prosthetic and tightened the knob on the side. After putting the pin into my elbow and putting a strap across my back she told me she would be right back with my rehabilitation person. The arm was solid black and it had a few wires and such on it. I opted out of getting a hook and instead got a robotic looking hand. It was pretty sweet. My leg was a little bit different, it attached below my knee, and there was an imitation shin and a small metal rod that connected to a plastic foot.

"Hoo hoo you must be Elsa ya? It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Oaken and I will be teaching you how to use your prosthesis for the next few months."

"Hello , it's nice to meet you."

"Please Elsa call me Oaken. Now let's get you over to another room so we can start work."

Oaken brought in my wheel chair and with Jack following he wheeled me down the hall to a small room with mirrors everywhere.

I spent two hours with Oaken learning about how to use my prosthesis. I was walking along with the help of a walker by the end, my hands firmly grasped around it. Oaken said I wouldn't need my wheelchair anymore and I can't tell you how amazing that little bit of news was. He also said that with a little bit of help I could walk without the walker for short amounts of time. As I granny walked out to our car I couldn't stop smiling. That was until I noticed people gawking at me. I hurriedly got into the car, Jack right behind me. I put my head against the window and started withdrawing from my surroundings.

"Elsa don't you be ashamed or embarrassed. Those people aren't worth fretting over."

"Thanks Jack, but I don't know. It's going to take some adjusting, I haven't been outside in a long time and I forgot how people can be…"

Jack smiled at me and turned up the radio, the rest of the car ride was spent comfortably as we sped down the road towards our apartments.

We got home quickly, Jack helped me unload the walker and bring me to my apartment. "Alright Elsa dinner is at 7:30 at some new restaurant called Corona, I'll be over here around 6. So you only have an hour to get ready, dress casual" and with that Jack walked across the hall into his apartment. I took my leg and arm and placed them on my bathroom counter. Once I was done with my shower I put my prosthetic s back on, grabbed my walker, and hobbled to my bedroom.

I felt a cool breeze on my neck as I walked into my room. It was truly great to be back here. I struggled to put on a pair of boxers and a lacy blue bra. Sighing in frustration I set my mind to the task at hand, dressing. After a 15 minute battle I finally managed to pull on a pair of black vans jeans and a blue and black checkered button up. I brushed out my hair and headed towards my living room.

I ungracefully sat on my couch and turned on the television. I absentmindedly flipped through the channels until I saw Bones and I zoned out for a good 20 minutes before I heard Jack's secret knock. "It's open Jack, and if it's not the key is in the hole in the wall." A few seconds later Jack stumbled through the door. He was wearing a pair of brown jeans, a white striped t-shirt, with a jean jacket, his snow white hair was styled up into his signature spike. He ambled over to the couch and sat down "Turn around Elsa." Sighing I complied and shuffled so my back was facing him. In a couple minutes he managed to braid my hair into a fairly intricate braid, he left my bangs out so I could sweep them out of my eyes.

"You should wear a tank top to show off your new arm you know…"

"Jack do you really think so? I mean I'm not sure…"

"Please Elsa do it for me, and put on your tags on while you're at it."

Jack helped me stand and I hobbled back into my room. I struggled to get my shirt off, the buttons just wouldn't move, so I called for Jack to help me. After he got my shirt unbuttoned he walked back towards the TV. I rummaged through my drawers until I found my favorite blue tank top. It was a light blue low cut tank top with a large black snowflake decal on the front of it. After I got my shirt on I slowly shuffled towards my bedside table.

My dog tags were sitting next to a picture of my squadron and I. With a shaky hand I picked up my tags and put them on. As soon as I felt the cool metal resting on my chest I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I realized that the tags helped me calm down and breathe easy again. After that night I started to wear them everyday.

As we walked out the door I slipped on a pair of black Timberland work boots and grabbed my phone and wallet. As we drove to the restaurant I could feel my nerves start to act up again. I started shaking and my breathing was ragged. Jack pulled over and came over to my side of the car, "Elsa are you okay? Are you having a flashback? What can I do? Did you remember to take your medication?"

"Jack I'm okay I just I'm so nervous to go out in public with people and I don't know if I can do this." Jack leaned forward and hugged me as tight, holding me close he told me "Elsa you were on the front lines of battle, you are the bravest person I have ever met. You're my sister and I am so incredibly proud of you. If people give you a hard time flash those dog tags and point them in my direction. You're going to be okay, I am right here with you." By the end of his speech I was quietly sobbing. I don't know how long we sat like that, but when I finally dried my tears and looked up at him we smiled at each other and after him ruffling my hair we were back on track.

In 5 minutes the restaurant came into view.

* * *

**Thanks to a anon on tumblr for giving me this prompt**

**And thank you for reading this, if you could review that would help me so much more.**

**Plus i need your help. I haven't decided who to pair Elsa up with. I have gotten suggestions for Belle, Merida, and Anna.**

**Until we meet again**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you so much for your reviews! So far there are 4 votes for Anna, 4 votes for Merida, and 4 votes for Belle.**

**So i think I'm going to just have places with all three pairings, until I get a solid leader. And thank you so much to the guest who recommended how Elsa would meet Belle.**

**I do not own anything **

* * *

_In 5 minutes the restaurant came into view._

Corona actually happened to be a small restaurant owned by Rapunzel's parents. The interior was magnificent, with murals painted all over the walls and ceiling. A common pattern that was in all the murals was this unique sun; it was hidden in numerous pictures and it was the main decoration on the ceiling. On the right side of the restaurant I heard two girls scream my name. Those girls happened to be Anna and her cousin Rapunzel.

With Jack supporting me I turned in time to catch the two bodies flying at me. Immediately I wrapped my arms around the girls and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. "Elsa oh my gods where have you been? We missed you so much! Oh my god I love your tattoos. Whoa look at your arm, wait since when did you have a plastic arm? When did you get it? Ah I missed you so much."

"Whoa there Anna calm down for a few seconds. Uhm I have been at my apartment and I missed you and Rapunzel too. And I got my arm this morning, I also got a new leg they're pretty sweet if I do say so myself."

"Since when have you been missing appendages?"

"Oh since I got back from the Southern Isles. But I'd rather not get into that right now."

"Ladies please, I want to say hello to my best friend before she sweeps you off you feet" Kristoff said while attempting to pry Anna and Rapunzel from me. They hesitantly let go and attacked Jack instead. "Kristoff I've missed you big man. You haven't been over for a while I was beginning to think you were sick of me…"

"Elsa how could you ever think that? I told Jack to tell you Sven ate my phone and I have been getting slammed at work, By the way I'm digging your new hardware"

"Haha how is your dog anyways? And thanks, I'll show you my leg later yeah?"

"Sounds fantastic, now lets go sit down to eat and I can introduce you to my new friend, and Tooth should be getting here soon." Ignoring my protests Kristoff picked me up and carried me bridal style to our table.

Sitting in the corner of our booth sat a beautiful girl with untamed fiery red hair. She was wearing a maroon Ramones shirt with the sleeves cut off, tight grey jeans , and a pair of forest green vans. Before she caught me staring I introduced myself and we started talking. It turns out her name was Merida and she was an archery champion who moved to Arendelle from Scotland. We were interrupted by Tooth, who bounded over to us and took us into a huge hug.

After our introductions and stuff we finally sat down. I was sandwiched between Merida and Anna with Tooth, Jack, and Rapunzel sitting across from us, Kristoff sat at the head of the table.

We ordered food, and much to my brothers' amusement I was flirting with both redheads sitting next to me. Anna was kind and caring with a child like fascination with the world, in other words she was adorable. She insisted on sitting close enough to me that our legs were touching and she rambled on about whatever topics she thought worthy enough to talk about.

Merida on the other hand was a completely different story. She was confident and lively and so out there. She cared deeply about so many things, but she tried to not let that show, she was so different to me, she was so beautiful. She didn't sit close enough that we were touching but she still was so captivated by whatever I happened to say.

After dinner our crew decided to head back to my house for drinks and a movie. Jack led our caravan down the back roads to our apartment building. "So Elsa, I see that you've still got it. Anna and Merida were practically wrapped around your fingers, you sly fox you."

"Oh shut up they were so not, were they? I just they are both interesting and attractive, but I doubt either of them would be interested in some messed up soldier like me… And how about you and Tooth huh?"

"Aw come on Elsa don't say that, you're a real catch a-" before he could continue our headlights illuminated a shadowed figure that was slumped in the middle of the road. We swerved hard to the right to avoid it. By the time we got out of the car to investigate the other cars had finally caught up. I stayed standing next to the car while Jack and Kristoff slowly approached the mysterious shadow in the road.

After Kristoff unceremoniously poked the lump with a stick he and Jack turned to look at us. The lump then let out a soft moan which caused both Jack and Kristoff to run back to the safety of our caravan. I grabbed my walker, picked up the stick Kristoff dropped, and asked Rapunzel to turn on her headlights. Now with lights on the shadow it was easy to see that the thing happened to be a person. Cautiously shuffling over to the figure I used the stick to move the cloak that was covering their body. Now that I could see their face it was easy to see that it was a girl. She was battered and bruised and unconscious, her brown hair caked with dirt and possibly blood. But she had a captivating beauty none the less. Before I got anymore distracted I called Jack and Kristoff back over to me and demanded they picked this poor girl up and put her in the back of Jacks car. Taking extreme care the boys picked up the girl, making sure to keep her wrapped up in her cloak, they laid her in the back our Jack and I's car.

We drove home in silence, the radio occasionally spitting out lyrics. So many questions were running through my head. Who was this girl? How did she end up in the middle of the street? What happened to make her so bloody and beat up? I was so deep in thought I almost didn't hear a soft moan coming from the back of the car. Jack and I stared at each other until the low moan was heard again. Very slowly I turned around. The girl in the back of the car was coming to, and not a minute to soon. With the apartments in sight Jack hurried to park the car and get the girl into my apartment.

By the time everyone was in my apartment the girl had for the most part woken up. "Wh-where am I?" a cautious voice asked. Jack pointed at me and I attempted to answer "You're well you are kind kind of in well-"

"For gods sake Elsa," Kristoff groaned "You're in my friend Elsa's apartment. Who are you? Why were you in the street?" the girls' bright brown eyes widened as she stared at us. "I don't I don't remember anything… except for someone yelling my name…"

Expectantly Kristoff leaned forward, but when it was clear she was lost in thought he finally asked "Well what is your name miss?"

"Oh yes, my name is Belle." Before we could ask anymore questions a light snoring filled our ears, Belle ha laid back down and fallen into a deep slumber. Sighing Kristoff picked her up and carried her into my room. When he came back everyone was quietly lost in thought.

"Well are we gonna drink and watch movies or what?" and with that question we spent the remainder of the night progressively drowning ourselves in alcohol.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading my awkward story. Please bare with me as I attempt to write this story. Please review and vote for who Elsa ends up with.**

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for sticking with me and reading this. as previously stated i need help in who to pair Elsa with, and for the time being i think I'm going to give her scenes with Belle, Merida, and Anna. I hope you enjoy:)**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

_"Well are we gonna drink and watch movies or what?" and with that question we spent the remainder of the night progressively drowning ourselves in alcohol._

As I woke I could feel a dull but ever persistent pounding in my head. As my senses slowly started to work I became aware of the warmth pressed against my body. Slowly I opened up my eyes, only to have most of my vision taken up by a head of red hair. As my eyes adjusted to the light I could see that Anna was snuggled up against me sleeping soundly. Before I could reach out and pull the girl even closer to me I became aware of the fact I was holding hands with a different red head.

I slowly untangled myself from the sleeping girls and I hauled myself up so I could sit on the coffee table. Much to my surprise my arm and leg were resting on my kitchen counter and I was wearing only my black boxers and my tank top. As I sat there pondering what possibly could've happened to me a thought flitted across my mind. Not quite being able to grasp it I sat motionless and focused as much as my head would allow. As I reached out and grasped my hazy memories I could hear the soft ping of my phone.

Ignoring the device the hazy memories of last night started to unfold. After Kristoff had come out of my room we turned on a movie, Atlantis: The Lost Empire I believe. As the movie progressed we started taking shots. After Milo kicked Rourke's ass and Kida and him made up we played strip poker. I think we decided to play beer pong and battle shots as well. I remember leaving the others and the party behind as two eager red heads carried me into Jacks apartment.

All I can remember from his apartment is sweaty bodies, toned abs, laughing girls, and roaming hands. I don't know if we, you know… but for their sakes I hope we didn't get too far.

As I slowly came out of my dazed and semi tainted memories I surveyed my apartment. Kristoff was snuggled up on the kitchen floor with the stuffed reindeer he gave me before I got deployed. Jack and Tooth were all snuggled up on my couch. And those two beautiful redheads were passed out on the floor. I slowly got up and draped a blanket over Anna and another blanket over Merida.

Glancing at the clock, it read 9:30, and after groaning a bit I stood up, poured myself a scotch and took some Advil and my medication. My legs started shaking and I knew I wouldn't be able to stand on my own for much longer. Making my way towards my bedroom I grabbed my drink and cautiously avoided the people scattered around my apartment. After I placed my hand on the doorknob I heard soft cursing coming from my bed room door.

I knocked and to my surprise there was a muffled yelp and the girl from last night, Belle I think, slowly opened my door. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I must be in your way…"

"Hey… don't worry about it, I was j-just coming to to check on you actually. Do you need any-anything?" Blushing the brunette looked down and mumbled

"If it wouldn't trouble you too much could I possibly take a uh shower?" quickly nodding I set down my scotch, I quickly scanned my apartment for my walker. I found it leaning against the wall a few feet from me. Shuffling towards the walker I finally grasped it and tuned around to see the brunette's eyes shoot up and a look of embarrassment painted on her face.

No doubt she was looking at my leg and possibly trying to figure out why I was in boxers. I shrugged it off and lead her to the bathroom. "Uh the towels are right here, and the handle on the shower it well sometimes it gets stuck, so if you just wiggle it a little it well that should do the trick." Smiling the girl thanked me and shyly asked me if she could borrow some clothes until she could wash hers. As fast as I comfortably could I went into my room grabbed a pair of leggings, Nike mid-calves, and my white Rolling Stones t-shirt.

After giving them to the mystery girl I slowly shambled to my room. Walking over to the bed I picked up the photo of my squadron, I'm not sure how long I sat there staring until I could feel something dark rush to the fore-front of my mind. I remember setting the picture back down just before the memory took hold of me and held me underwater.

_It was mid day, the smell of gunpowder wafted through the air. Our squad had been assigned to protect a small village on the outskirts of the southern aisles. We had been on duty all day, our commanding officer Mulan (as we affectionately called the small Asian women) told us to keep our guard up no matter what. It was nearing sundown when we heard enemy fire. The trill of gunfire surrounded us. Immediately I ducked behind a building and waited until the gun fire stopped, my partner, a woman named Taryn whom we called Beast, was with me. We cautiously walked toward our teams rendezvous point. Everyone was waiting on us. Mulan made a motion for us to duck and run towards cover, that's when I knew something was wrong. The gunfire started again. Beast and I sprinted towards the shelter of a nearby building, I could hear people screaming, I was almost behind the building when I felt something hit my shoulder. I dropped to the ground not daring to yell I lay there whimpering in pain._

_ I could feel a warmth moving up and down my back, a soft cooing noise was heard in the background. The cooing, that wasn't there that day…_it must be something I focused on the cooing the battle field seemed to fade away. The screaming was slowly diminished to a faint whisper. The intense pain from the bullet wound slowly faded into a dull pain. I was stuck floating in the blackness. As I realized I was stuck in my own mind. I used all my energy to focus on the cooing, which turned out to be a person softly humming.

Gasping for air I opened my eyes to see myself curled up on someone's lap. As I laid there I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I stayed curled up for a few more minutes before looking up. To my surprise a pair of bright brown eyes stared down at me. Concern was the only expression those eyes carried. Belle was sitting there holding me; she stroked my back, her finger grazing over the healed bullet wound. Before I could thank her my brother came bursting through the door.

I could tell her heard me cry out. With my permission he climbed onto the bed with us and slowly ran his fingers through my hair. Belle was still humming that oh so familiar tune. "Elsa you're okay now, Belle and I got you. It was just a memory, I promise you're okay. Stay with me, please. Please don't go back to that place." It took around 15 minutes of Jacks constant reassurance and Belle's humming before I could finally speak.

"I- I thank you so much guys. I think I'll be okay. It's just a bad a bad memory."

Hesitantly Belle asked "Would you like to talk about it Elsa?" I sat there expressionless for a few minutes before nodding my head. I took a deep breath and told them what happened. Their expressions became softer and they held me tighter. "It's okay Elsa. It's over now. It's only a memory; you never have to go back there." They both seemed so happy I shared, but truth be told I only told them that memory because it wasn't even close to the worst things I encountered while in the Southern Isles and it would keep Jack happy for a little while.

I don't know how long I sat there with them, but the drifting aroma of chocolate chip pancakes filled my nose. After a few more moments we all got up and walked into the kitchen. Kristoff and Merida were happily making chocolate chip pancakes while Tooth and Anna sat on my couch watching cartoons. As we walked in Kristoff threw us his biggest smile and gestured towards the table for us to sit down.

I ended up sitting in between Belle and Jack, and even though neither one would ever admit it I knew they were keeping tabs on me. Quiet conversation floated around me as I sat there trying to keep myself grounded. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a gentle pressure on my foot; I looked up to see Anna smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hey Elsa, you got a little something on your neck and it looks like there's something trailing down your collar bone too." Kristoff ginned at me. I looked up in surprise as both red heads turned a deep shade of crimson. Excusing myself I got up and hobbled towards the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I could see several love bites on my collar bone and a few others on my neck. Surprised I pulled off my shirt to see a few bruises decorating my abdomen. Shaking a little I looked under my waist band, and much to my relief there was no markings there.

Shaking my head I walked back towards the kitchen "Oh Kristoff you're just jealous that I got the attention of two beautiful ladies while you got the attention of a lone reindeer"

"Bah, at least when I wind up in a threesome I go all the way" Kristoff snapped back. Laughing I hugged Kristoff and quietly told him to fuck off. Grinning in "victory" Kristoff went back to eating his stack of pancakes.

Sheepishly I made my way back to my awaiting plate of food. The rest of breakfast was spent joking and telling stories. Around noon everyone left save for Jack, Belle, and myself.

* * *

**So I dont know if I'm happy with how I ended this chapter, what do you think? Please comment and review it means so much to me. And if you see something you dont' like don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Until next time**


End file.
